<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shine a Little Light by fuzzyhamish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366698">Shine a Little Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish'>fuzzyhamish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STOCKING FILLS 2021 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Jewish, Art, Fanart, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Steve Rogers, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Menorah, chanukkah, lighting candles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and Share! I especially love this one because I'm jewish myself :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STOCKING FILLS 2021 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shine a Little Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/gifts">RoseRose</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose">RoseRose</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020">stony_stocking_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1) TehRoseRose#0409</p><p>2) Short prompts:<br/>1. Captain America Steve punches neo-Nazis<br/>2. Tony with a baby<br/>3. Tony's evil ex</p><p>3) Long prompts:<br/>1. Bucky and Rhodey are meddling to get Steve and Tony together. (Bucky/Rhodey background pairing is acceptable but not necessary for this one).<br/>2. Steve discovers how Howard was as a father, and gets all angry and protective.<br/>3. Mpreg with the pregnant one being VERY pregnant. The not-pregnant one is far, far more worried/upset/nervous. Childbirth included a plus.</p><p>4) Do Not Wants: Identity Porn, amnesia!fic, high school AU, watersports, scat, noncon between Steve and Tony, Steve and Tony cheating, unhappy ending, character bashing, Civil War discourse, historical AU</p><p>5) Other likes: I like my porn kinky quite often, and my plot with comfort, but as for additional treats, animal pictures and interesting recipes are always welcome. Anything else is great, too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>